lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Reaper
Venice Beach, California | music = "Seek and Destroy" by Metallica | typen=2 | type1=LPW2 | type2=LPW | height=6 ft. 2 in. | weight=255 lbs. | affiliation = Watchmen | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Brawler | winpct=53 | wins=8 | losses=6 | debut = Insanity LIVE from Glasgow (July 19, 2009) | championships= | accomplishments = • LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Champion | retired = }} The Black Reaper is an American e-wrestler that competed for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Pyromania brand. He was aligned with Justus and Azreal as part of the Watchmen, where they are two-time LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Champions. Early life The Black Reaper was a priest living in the darkest realms of the land known as Venice Beach, California who feasted off the guilt of the people who came to confess and repent their sins for him. But still, even as so he was hungry for more souls. He wanted nothing more to eat away at the rotting souls of LPW. Regardless of what show he ends up on, the Black Reaper signifies that the end is almost near for whoever he's facing. He has a past. A past with a certain someone who comes from a land far, far away... Career Reaper signed with Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on June 20, 2009. He debuted against 18 other LPW superstars in a Royal Beanstalk match at Insanity LIVE from Glasgow on June 19, where the winner would be the given the last spot into the DeathCube Match for a shot at the LPW World Heavyweight Championship. Reaper entered the match as the seventh entrant, eliminating Dr. Wagner by dumping him over the top rope, free-falling 15 feet to the mat below. Wagner's mentor, Genocide, took great offense to Reaper's action and assisted with his elimination after Steve Monroe tossed him over. Having officially been signed by the Insanity brand, Reaper and Genocide faced each other during the opening match at Body Count, but was defeated after Genocide caught him in a tombstone on the second rope and piledrived him down. Later during the pay-per-view, Reaper returned to assist Justus in his match against Ash Strife and his demonic alter-ego, Crazy Ash Killa. Despite the help, CAK broke out and was able to defeat Justus. The alliance between Reaper and Justus would continue, with the two calling themselves the Watchmen. Afterwards, Reaper and Justus picked up their first win as a team against Killswitch and Villiano 187 at Insanity LIVE from Woodstock. The next show at Insanity LIVE from Manhattan the duo lost their first match together, against Phantom Lord, who had been under the mask of Genocide, and a returning Dr. Wagner. The team would rebound as they would become the number one contenders for the LPW Undisputed Tag Team Championship, defeating Sudden Death and Wagner & Phantom Lord, defeating two LPW Hall of Famers in the process. After the Madcore Misfits were forced to forfeit the titles, the Watchmen would take on rivals Andy Savana and Hatchet Ryda for the vacant titles. After Savana and Hatchet started fighting each other, Reaper and Justus took advantage and became the new Tag Team Champions. They would take on old rival Ash Strife at LPW Epic in a Handicap Casket Match. Ash Strife was about to pick up the victory until Boxcar Danny attacked Ash with a shovel, revealing himself as Ash's brother Eric Scorpio, who had been believed to be buried alive by Ash almost a year earlier. The Watchmen picked up the win and continued their winning streak. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''The Repentance'' (Scorpion Death Drop) **''The Confession'' (Scorpion Deathlock) *'Favorite moves' **Kneeling Belly-to-Belly Piledriver **Roaring Elbow **Short-Arm Clothesline **Reverse Thrown Death Valley Driver **Emerald Flowsion **Tiger Driver **Elevated DDT off the top rope **German Suplex from the top rope *'Theme music' **''"Seek and Destroy"'' by Metallica Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship (2 times; current) - with Justus **LPW Tag Team of the Year (2009-2010) with Justus **Apex 25 ranked him #11 in December 2010 with Justus as the Watchmen Match history External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni